inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Rin
|name= Rin |image name= Rin Episode 166.png |kanji= りん |romaji= Rin |literal meaning= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= 8 |death= |status= Living in Kaede's village |species= Human |gender= Female |height= |weight= |eyes= Brown |hair= Black |skin= Fair |family= |weapons= |abilities= Survival skills |occupation= |team= Sesshōmaru, A-Un, Jaken, Kohaku |affiliation= Lord Sesshōmaru |anime debut= 35 |manga=129 |movie=1 |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Rin }} was an orphaned human girl who became a traveling companion of the dog daiyōkai Sesshōmaru. History Early life Rin witnessed her parents and brothers being savagely murdered by thieves when she was still young. This plagued her with nightmares and a general fear of humans. She was so traumatized that she lost her voice and became a mute.InuYasha Profiles, page 174 She never spoke to the people in the village she was raised in, so the villagers often got frustrated with her strange behavior and acted harshly. Even when the villagers would beat or scold her, Rin remained submissive and unresponsive. Joining Sesshōmaru food]] Rin was generally allowed to do whatever she wanted, so long as she did not disturb the villagers. She discovered the daiyōkai Sesshōmaru in a forest near her village. She relentlessly and fearlessly tried to help him, even though he would not accept her help. She went through the trouble of finding food in the village preserves or in the forest itself, and brought this food to him. Sesshōmaru never actually ate the food or accepted the help she gave him, but she continued with her actions. She was caught rummaging through one of the village's fish preserves, and some village men beat her and warned her not to do it again. When she later brought food she foraged in the forest, Rin's visible injuries sparked Sesshōmaru’s curiosity, and he asked her about them. This brought about a beaming smile on Rin's bruised face. Sesshōmaru scoffed at her, silently wondering what had made her suddenly so happy. When Rin returned to her home later that day, she discovered a thief going through her food. She was shocked and remained in the doorway, frightened by the man. When the man realized she was there, they could hear the sounds of the Wolf-Demon tribe attacking the village and searching for the thief. Whilst the thief ran off, Rin realized that she had to get away from the village. She ran into the forest, hoping to escape with her life. However, the wolves gave chase to her and she was soon overcome and killed by them. Elsewhere, Sesshōmaru had been rejoined by his traveling companions Jaken and a two-headed dragon. He picks up the scent of blood and discovered Rin's corpse in passing. Her death did not interest him and he had planned to continue on his way, but he recalled the girl's smile from earlier, which made him pause. He unsheathed Tenseiga and it began to pulsate, allowing him to see the messengers from the other world surrounding her corpse. To satisfy his sudden curiosity, he tests his sword Tenseiga and he slew the messengers. Once he had, Sesshōmaru knelt down by her side and was satisfied when she opened her eyes. Feeling his task complete, he stood back up and continued on his way, ignoring the questions from Jaken. Rin followed him, and became a part of his entourage from then on. She regained the ability to talk when she was revived, so she spoke very often to Jaken, the two-headed dragon whom she named A-Un, and to Sesshōmaru as well. Rin, being a young girl without combat skills, presented the problem of becoming a liability to Sesshōmaru when he battled. She dutifully remained in safe places far from the battlefields as instructed of her, often awaiting his return with A–Un and Jaken. She was also told she would have to fend for herself if she ever got hungry. This did not faze her, and she agreed since she already knew how to survive on her own. He had Jaken accompany her to assist whenever she went in search of food. Used as bait The hanyō Naraku, bent on defiling the Shikon no Tama, had come into conflict with Sesshōmaru's brother Inuyasha. In an attempt to force Sesshōmaru's cooperation in ending Inuyasha's life, Naraku ordered his incarnation Kagura to abduct Rin. Rin was in a field of melons with Jaken, trying to find something to eat, when Kagura appeared and abducted her. When Rin awoke, she found herself in a room with a young boy named Kohaku, who was meant to keep her there under Naraku's orders (though Rin was unaware of his part in this). She tried to leave, but the place was surrounded by yōkai which she could not face on her own. During her time trapped there, Rin quickly became attached to Kohaku, who was the first human she truly had a chance to speak with since her revival. She shared the melon she had gotten from the fields with Kohaku after asking him a bunch of questions, and she told him about her family's slaughter. He told her about how he didn't remember anything of his past, and they bonded. Meanwhile, a group of Inuyasha's companions consisting of Kohaku's sister Sango, the monk Miroku and the miko Kagome Higurashi arrived outside in search of Kohaku. Kohaku led Rin away from the group as they fought the yōkai outside. about to attack Rin]] Whilst they were running, Kohaku received an order from Naraku to kill Rin. With no free will of his own, Kohaku turned to Rin and attacked her. Rin fell unconscious during the attempt, but before Kohaku was able to fulfill his orders, Sesshōmaru appeared. Kohaku attacked Sesshōmaru just as Inuyasha and Kagome appeared; Kagome went ahead and checked on Rin before asking that Sesshōmaru not kill Kohaku. Sesshōmaru ignored the request, but when he seeing the lack of emotion in Kohaku's eyes caused the daiyōkai to lose interest in killing him. Rin woke up in time to see Kohaku escape with Kagura. She was pleased by the sight of Sesshōmaru, and when he set off, Rin bade a cheerful farewell to Kagome before following him. Later on, Sesshōmaru came into conflict with a few members of the Shichinintai. Rin and Jaken were present during a confrontation with Jakotsu. He had heard rumors that Rin was Sesshōmaru's weak point, and planned on capturing her to use as bait. When Rin and Jaken fled the scene to keep from distracting Sesshōmaru, they found themselves facing another member of the Shichinintai: Suikotsu. The bridge collapsed from Jaken's efforts to protect Rin, and Rin fell unconscious from the fall. When she next awoke, she was being carried by Suikotsu to the village where he worked as a physician. His personality seemed to have shifted back to his good side, during which he had no malicious intent to anyone, and Rin followed him despite her initial misgivings. It was soon revealed that he was merely acting; once approached by the villagers who wanted him to leave, he slaughtered them with indifference. Rin attempted to run away, but was caught by Jakotsu, who had followed them to the village. With his goal of capturing her accomplished, Jakotsu took the struggling Rin to Mount Hakurei, with Suikotsu at his side. And as predicted, the plan had lured Sesshōmaru into the sacred barrier. Rin was delighted to see him, but the ensuing conflict landed her with Suikotsu's claws at her throat. Rin was helpless, and had it not been for the perfectly-timed arrival of Kikyō and her sacred arrow, she would have died. Once Suikotsu had been pierced by the arrow, though, Rin ran to Sesshōmaru's side and watched from there as Suikotsu explained himself to Kikyō. After Jakotsu escaped with Suikotsu's shards of the Shikon no Tama, Suikotsu himself returned to nothing but bones. Rin took the opportunity to approach Kikyō and expressed her gratitude for saving her. Forever with Lord Sesshōmaru When Rin was foraging in a forest, she was approached by a group of monks led by Monk Ungai. Scared of the human men, she escaped on A-Un and returned to Jaken. That evening, she asked Jaken about Sesshōmaru's plans after defeating the evil hanyō Naraku. She inquired about what her role in his future "empire" will be, and protested greatly when Jaken implied that she wouldn't be around long enough. ]] That same night, Rin was lured into a trance and away from their campsite by the sound of a flute being played by the yōkai Ongokuki. When she regained her consciousness, she was in a cave of other human children and told them that bandits are scarier than yōkai. She also expressed her confidence that "he" will come to save her. So, she seated herself in the cave and waited patiently. When Ungai and his group arrived, she did not want to go with them. She struggled when Ungai tried to take her by force, and called out for Sesshōmaru to help her. When Sesshōmaru did appear, Rin tried to get to him, but Ungai would not release her. She instead had to watch as they tried, and failed, to defeat him. When she was finally released, she chose to continue following Sesshōmaru despite Ungai's protests. Second death During his pursuit of Mōryōmaru, Sesshōmaru encountered Byakuya of the Dreams attacking Rin's yōkai taijiya friend Kohaku. After effortlessly scaring off Byakuya, Sesshōmaru prevented Rin from touching and aiding Kohaku due to the poisonous snakes. They retreated to a nearby cave, where Rin worried ceaselessly for her poisoned friend. Despite her protests, Kohaku felt convinced that he should sacrifice himself to the miko Kikyō in order to contribute to Naraku's defeat. Before Kohaku could follow through with his plan to leave before fully recovered, Sesshōmaru delivered the news that she had already passed. Kohaku ended up joining their group on their next endeavor, which was seeking out Sesshōmaru's mother so he could strengthen his sword's newest technique, the Meidō Zangetsuha. After arriving at her palace in the sky, Sesshōmaru's mother brought forth a hound of the underworld. Although Sesshōmaru used his new technique against the hound, it was unaffected and turned its attention to the two humans: Rin and Kohaku. The hound swept both into its mouth before retreating through the portal opened by Sesshōmaru's Meidō. The path it followed led further and further into the underworld, and Rin's life was quickly drained. Sesshōmaru pursued and used Tenseiga to cut the hound in half, allowing time for Kohaku to regain consciousness (his life was sustained by the shard of the Shikon no Tama embedded in his neck) before they were attacked by yōkai. Sesshōmaru had Kohaku take Rin and run, unaware of her death as he did away with their attackers. Once their path was cleared and they continued, Kohaku noticed Rin's breathing had stopped. Sesshōmaru was visibly surprised, though he regained and maintained his mask of indifference even as his Tenseiga refused to aid her. Before any more could be done, darkness appears and sweeps Rin away from the two living creatures. Sesshōmaru ignored his mother opening another portal and warning it was his only chance of escape; the male daiyōkai chose to instead pursue Rin, and was followed closely by Kohaku. refused to revive Rin]] At the end of the path, they came across the Guardian of the Underworld, who held Rin while towering over a pile of corpses. Sesshōmaru slew the Guardian with little effort. When he held her lifeless body, Sesshōmaru found himself in emotional torment. Tenseiga continued to refuse his desire to save Rin, and his grief drove him to verbally abandon the sword, letting it "die" as he comes to the realization that nothing was worth her life. When the mountain of corpses surrounded the trio, Sesshōmaru collected himself and reclaimed Tenseiga, following the sword's will and purifying the bodies. The purification opened another portal back to his mother's castle, and - still carrying Rin's corpse - he calmly exited the underworld with Kohaku by his side. His mother revealed that Tenseiga cannot bring back person from the dead twice. Made aware of the grief it brought Sesshōmaru due to Jaken's words, his mother unveils her Meidō Stone. ]] The stone revived Rin once placed around her neck, and she awoke to Sesshōmaru hovering over her. Despite not knowing what had taken place for the past hour or so, it was clear Rin had played a fair part. Sesshōmaru's mother made it clear that this was her last chance at life, though, and no force could further prolong it. Later life Within three years after the permanent destruction of the Shikon no Tama, the elderly miko Kaede took on the duty of raising Rin in her village to get her re-accustomed with living among other humans. Inuyasha stated that this was "practice" to return Rin to a human village or whatever life she chooses. Sesshōmaru visited Rin on a regular basis, normally bringing gifts for her (e.g. new kimonos). She assisted Kaede with everyday tasks, as well as with special occasions such as the birth of Miroku and Sango's son, whom she helped clean after his birth. Personality Rin was a very simple and innocent young girl who believed that life was something to be treasured. Prior to meeting Sesshōmaru and joining him, Rin lived all alone and was a mute. However, she still had a strong enough heart to aid the mysterious daiyōkai when she found him in the forest. Her efforts were not asked for, nor were they particularly welcome, but she was determined to help him. Since being revived by Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga, Rin has always appeared to be happy. She constantly showed that she had a very free spirit. She enjoyed making up songs, often about Sesshōmaru and Jaken, and would often sing when she was alone (or with A-Un), waiting for their return. She would innocently approach friends or foes due to her childlike curiosity. Rin's gentle heart gave her the strength to always trust in people's good intentions, so she did not bear a grudge towards anyone who wronged her. As in the case with Kagura, Rin went so far as to risk her own life by entering a river with a strong current to rescue her, despite the fact that Kagura had kidnapped Rin in the past. Her willingness to go to great lengths for those she holds dear was witnessed by the hanyō Jinenji, who compared her strength to that of the miko Kagome. Due to witnessing the savage murder of her entire family by bandits, she firmly believes that humans are scarier than demons. She has said "humans go around killing people for no reason." Rin seemed okay with other human children around her age, but was mistrustful of most adults. Even so, Rin was always very respectful to her elders, addressing them by a proper title such as "Miss Kagome," or "Lord Sesshōmaru," to show her respect. She would go out of her way to extend a proper thank you if someone helped her, too. Rin's faith in Sesshōmaru is so great that she doesn't seem to be bothered by his regular killings of demons in front of her, easily brushing off such sights. It is possible that witnessing her family getting slaughtered develops this tolerance. Physical description Rin's appearance was that of a typical young peasant girl. She was a very small child who had fair skin, bright brown eyes, and long, dark hair. She had bangs, but the right side was tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. Outfits Rin's main outfit was that of a kosode. Her initial design was an ordinary, dirty, tarred red colored kosode that came just below her knees. She wore it in the village she grew up in, but when she began to accompany Sesshōmaru, she wore a yellow and orange checkered kosode that extended to her ankles, and a green obi sash which tied at her back. Once living with Kaede, Rin was seen wearing kimonos that Sesshōmaru brought her. One of these kimonos was purple with yellow butterflies and a pink obi sash, and she was also seen receiving a kimono that was light pink with dark pink lines, yellow dots and lantern-like patterns on it. Despite being only a human child, she remained barefoot on any terrain, and continued this habit when she lived in Kaede's village. Abilities Rin lacked any fighting skills and could not defend herself when being attacked. She had no weapons and was often forced to flee when under attack. The only abilities she had were related to survival. Although minor, these skills were vital in surviving as a wanderer in the feudal era of Japan. * Looting: Rin was very familiar with how harsh the world can be, and she was used to looting village fields and stealing food in order to survive. Jaken would often serve as her lookout whenever she looted food. She had a lot of practice with this skill before and after joining Sesshōmaru's entourage. * Scavenging: Rin was able to catch fish for herself, as well as forage for mushrooms, berries, and other food in forests. She knew what kinds of foods were edible in the forests, and she was able to provide for herself in this manner. Relationships Sesshōmaru Rin and Sesshōmaru share a close bond. It was Rin's smile and innocence that first planted the seeds of compassion in Sesshōmaru's heart. When Rin was injured by the villagers near where she lived, Sesshōmaru expressed curiosity regarding her wounds, sparking a smile from the young girl. Later, when the village had been attacked by Kōga's wolves, Rin was among the slain. Remembering her smile, Sesshōmaru's heart changed, allowing him to use the power of Tenseiga to revive her from death. From then on she traveled at his side. Sesshōmaru often threatened Jaken with death or violence if harm were to come to Rin while she was under the imp's care. When Rin died a second time during Sesshōmaru's training in the underworld, he expressed nearly inconsolable grief, guilt, and shame for allowing her to die for the sake of his own power. When his mother used the Meidō stone to revive her, Sesshōmaru expressed his joy and elation by silently caressing Rin's cheek as she held his hand. After the destruction of the Shikon Jewel, Sesshōmaru decided that Rin was safer with humans than with him, and left her in the care of Kaede, though he still visits her very often, bringing gifts with him. Sesshōmaru is shown to deeply care for Rin, feeling responsible for her safety and well-being. Rin admires Sesshōmaru greatly, wishing to be at his side as often as possible, and finds comfort in the great demon. She has also shares some of his prejudice against humans, since humans and not demons were responsible for the death of her family; as such, she finds herself more at home with Sesshōmaru, Jaken and A-Un. Traveling companions ;Jaken The yōkai Jaken also serves under Sesshōmaru. Rin also respects him addressing him as "Master Jaken", even though they fight sometimes. Most of the time, Jaken unwillingly finds himself acting as her "babysitter" when Sesshōmaru goes off alone; she constantly annoys Jaken with her childish behavior. Despite this, Rin does care a great deal about Jaken. In an episode exclusive to the anime, when Jaken was poisoned by a Saimyōshō, Rin showed great concern for his well-being and desperately did not want him to die. Also, because of how protective Sesshōmaru is of her, Jaken gets hit when she's endangered. He is smaller than Rin, something he found very frustrating. Jaken could never understand why Sesshōmaru allowed Rin to stay with them, and he often expressed his annoyance of her presence. It is clear by the end of the series that he does care for the human child, in his own way. ;A-Un Sesshōmaru's two-headed dragon got along well with Rin. Rin gave each head a name, "A" and "Un", respectively. She declared their name as just A-Un, and giving the dragon a name was likely what got their friendship off to such a good start. Rin was often left in the care of Jaken, but A-Un was usually also with her. More often than not, she stayed with A-Un when Jaken would go off on his own. A-Un was Rin's mode of transportation when she was not walking, and he could be counted on for a quick escape; Rin would often take naps on A-Un's back as well. Jaken would also ride on A-Un with Rin if they needed to escape, but otherwise he merely led the dragon using his reigns. ;Kohaku Rin first met Kohaku after being abducted by Kagura. When she woke, she was in a shrine with Kohaku, but she could not escape because of the yōkai outside. She sat with him and became fast friends. They shared some melon, and talked about their pasts. Rin found that they both had awful pasts, and shared her story with him after learning he couldn't remember his family. Although Kohaku sometimes commented that she was talking too much, he understood her need to talk about her family and said that it was fine for her to talk about them. At the time, Kohaku was under the influence of a defiled Shikon shard that allowed Naraku to control him. Unaware of his actions, Kohaku took Rin to a field and then tried to kill her. Rin was scared and confused by his actions, but was still concerned. She ran away, but ended up falling and knocking herself unconscious. He was about to carry out his orders but Sesshōmaru appeared and saved Rin. Sesshōmaru chooses not to kill him and lets him go. He then leaves with Kagura. Rin bares Kohaku no ill will for his actions. They encounter each other a second time in a cave on Mount Hakurei. Kohaku protected Rin from the emerging demons, but also urged her to escape before she was killed. Later, he joined Sesshōmaru and Jaken after Kagura's death and Kikyō was about to die. Kohaku went to leave and save her but Rin urged him to stay, thus showing her concern for his safety. Towards the end of the series, Rin's friendship with Kohaku goes on well when he shows his protective side over her. Adversaries ;Yōkai wolves Rin was killed by wolves under the command of Kōga. After she was revived by Sesshōmaru, she was shown to have a terrible fear of all wolves, and for good reason. When she came across Ginta and Hakkaku, Kōga's wolf demon comrades, at a riverside, she immediately hid behind Jaken in fear. Later, Sesshōmaru, Jaken, and A-Un came across Kōga himself. He saved Rin's life from a demon, managing to defend her faster than Sesshōmaru because of the two shards of the Shikon no Tama in his legs. Rin did not have any problems when Kōga left and Sesshōmaru did not pursue him. It means she did not bear any grudge against them, but fears them nonetheless. ;Kagura Kagura was an incarnation of the half-demon Naraku, an enemy to Sesshōmaru. Kagura kidnapped Rin under Naraku's orders, knocking Rin unconscious and bringing her to a yōkai-surrounded building that Kohaku guarded. It is later shown that Rin bears Kagura no ill will; although, she was initially fearful that she would be taken away from Lord Sesshōmaru again when she reappeared. Rin goes so far as to go into a rushing river when she spots the unconscious Kagura floating by, and is soon pulled into the river's currents as well. Sesshōmaru saves both of them from the river, and Rin watched with Jaken as Kagura's wound from Goryōmaru heals. She was happy to see that Kagura was alive, and when she left, she correctly guessed that Kagura came to see Sesshōmaru because Kagura had feelings for him and Rin was seemingly happy about it. ;Takemaru Rin was brought to Takemaru's castle when she refused to give up Sesshōmaru's sword, Tenseiga. Kagome Higurashi was also taken there. Takemaru saw both Rin and Kagome as Izayoi to him, because they were both humans with affinities to yōkai. Having killed Izayoi 200 years ago, he had no problem in his resolve to dispose of both Kagome and Rin as well. Takemaru attacked Kagome and injured her, evoking an angry response from Rin. Rin stood up to Takemaru, confident that Sesshōmaru would come to save them. Takemaru lashed out at Rin and brought his sword down, but Sesshōmaru arrived in time to deflect the strike aimed at Rin. She was able to escape Takemaru's grasp along with Kagome. ;Monk Ungai Renowned priest Ungai and his followers found Rin in the cave of Ongokuki. She and local village children had all been lured there by the sounds of the demon's flute, but Ungai and his colleagues managed to slay him. Unlike the other children, Rin did not want to go to the village with the priests. Ungai carried her out although she was kicking and yelling to be let go. Ungai tried to reason with her and explained that she would never be able to survive alone in that area of the mountains. Rin continued to protest, and told him that she could and would. Ungai dismissed her arguments, calling her a "stubborn little girl." Rin demanded he release her, maintaining that Sesshōmaru would come for her. When Sesshōmaru did arrive, Ungai was convinced that he must have placed some sort of spell on Rin. He failed to defeat Sesshōmaru, and Rin managed to get away. Before she ran to Sesshōmaru's side, Ungai pleaded with her not to go with him. He was convinced that humans and demons could never associate with one another peacefully. Rin paused, listening to his words, but then merely smiled in farewell before hurrying after Sesshōmaru. Other ;Kagome Higurashi Kagome Higurashi, a human miko traveling with Inuyasha, first saw Rin when pursuing Jaken and the stolen Tessaiga. She was both shocked and curious when she noticed Rin was human, yet was traveling with Sesshōmaru. Kagome and Inuyasha later pursue her when Rin and Kohaku flee the shrine where Rin was being held hostage. Kagome and Inuyasha arrive in time to see Sesshōmaru and Kohaku facing off, while Rin laid unconscious. Kagome rushed to Rin's side and ascertained she was still alive. Kagome saved the life of both Rin and Jaken when Inuyasha was possessed by the sword Sō'unga.InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler Seeing Inuyasha headed for them with malicious intent, Kagome threw herself at Inuyasha and yelled out "Osuwari!" so he would not be able to harm them. Both Kagome and Jaken were knocked unconscious during the ensuing explosion, and Sesshōmaru abandoned Rin and Jaken. Rin, in gratitude for Kagome saving them, gathered the scattered Beads of Subjugation, and returned them with proper thanks to Kagome when she later regained consciousness. Later, Kagome saved Rin from being killed by a soldier under Takemaru of Setsuna. Soon after, however, they were both taken to Takemaru's castle and met the possessed Takemaru himself. Kagome was thrown back by Sō'unga, and Rin grew angry with Takemaru. She protected Kagome, throwing her arms out in front of her and ignoring Kagome's instructions to run away. Sesshōmaru arrived, giving them a chance to escape. Unfortunately, they were attacked by the same demon who took them to the castle, and Kagome was trapped in its grasp. Rin, hoping to be of assistance, gathered some of the Beads of Subjugation that had scattered across the floor. She threw them at the demon, and succeeded in saving Kagome. Inuyasha showed up in time to save them both. Years later, when Rin was under the guidance of Kaede in her village and Kagome returned to the feudal era, she and Kagome met again and became reacquainted. ;Inuyasha Rin first encountered Inuyasha when Jaken attempted to steal Tessaiga, but they did not actually meet at this time. She later properly met him after Naraku escaped from both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru and Kohaku almost killed her under orders. Though Inuyasha tried to kill her and Jaken while under Sō'unga's control, she held no grudge against him when he came to rescue her and Kagome from Takemaru's ogre. Rin has even been shown to trust Inuyasha - she sought his help to escape from Magatsuhi. Though she was scared by his transformed state, almost believing he wasn't Inuyasha, he saved her. ;Sango She becomes acquainted with Sango as Kohaku's older sister sometime in the series. Her biggest interaction with Sango is inside Naraku's monstrous body as his hostage. Naraku almost tricks Sango into killing Rin for the chance to save Miroku, whom Sango was in love with. Rin remained unaware of what Sango almost did, thus, she holds no grudge towards the demon slayer. When Sango gives her gas mask along with an apology to protect Rin from the fatal fumes of Naraku, Rin is surprised and is dismayed to see Sango rush ahead to sacrifice herself in penance for endangering Rin. Rin then begs Sesshōmaru to stop Sango. ;Kaede Kaede was an elderly miko who became like a mentor to Rin when she lived amongst other humans. Rin dutifully assisted Kaede with whatever was asked of her, and under Kaede's instruction, Rin grew more accustomed to interacting with other humans on a daily basis. Rin lived in Kaede's village, and was happy getting regular visits from Sesshōmaru. Quotes Trivia ]] * Rin has a better sense of smell than average humans, including Sango and Miroku. This is likely due to her secondhand nature of living in the wilderness. * Rin does not have any special powers, but her youth and vulnerability seem to bring out the best in everyone she meets. Even Sesshōmaru and Jaken, two mortal-despising yōkai, eventually warm up to her. * Rin is one of the few females in InuYasha who remains barefoot throughout the series. The only time she is not seen barefoot is during the second ending theme of InuYasha: The Final Act, in which she is wearing a pair of boots. * Rin shares her name with a character from Mermaid Saga, another series by Rumiko Takahashi. * Since Rin's name is written in Hiragana, its literal meaning can be anything ranging from a "bell" to "dignified", "cold", or "companion". * Rin's character is developed more in the anime than in the manga. References de:Rin es:Lin zh:玲 ms:Rin vi:Rin Category:Individuals Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Revived by Tenseiga Category:Orphans